Gossip and Ugly Jumpers
by Unsuspected
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade together. But in all honesty, they can't agree on much else. Oneshot.


"So," James said casually, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend, for a Butterbeer or something."

"Next weekend?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"That isn't a Hogsmeade weekend."

For a moment, James seemed confused, but was quick to cover it up. "Right. It isn't."

"James Potter," said Lily impatiently, "I am _not_ going to have you taking me through some shady passageway, or let you cast some stupid spell, or something just so you can take me to Hogsmeade."

"So are you saying you'd go in any other circumstances?"

"What do you mean by that?" she said sharply. "Because if you were wondering, it's the same thing if you're going to do something _equally_ insane."

"Asking you this is pretty insane."

"Do you _want_ me to have a problem with it, or—"

"So you were going to say yes," James said.

"Where did you get _that_ idea from?"

"You said it as though you didn't have a problem with it. It's not exactly difficult," he told her.

"_Why_ should I go with you?"

"Because it's only so long until you finally give in. We've got what—five months? It'll probably end up being Sirius if not me. And I'm assuming that you'd prefer me."

"You're coming up with quite a lot of outrageous ideas today, aren't you?"

"You're being awfully flirtatious today, aren't you?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Judging by your expression, I think you heard me."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I heard this phrase," Lily said, feigning concentration. "And it's an excellent response to that… Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue. Yes, 'Judging by your expression, I think you heard me.'"

"So Hogsmeade next weekend, then?"

"Hogsmeade in two weeks."

"Whatever you say."

"So," Lily began again, "Marlene McKinnon heard an interesting rumor—"

And so on the next Hogsmeade weekend, James Potter and Lily Evans walked side by side to the Three Broomsticks.

Incidentally, they were also subject to a fair bit of gossip that weekend as well.

"Christmas is in a few weeks," Lily said conversationally.  
>"Is it?" James asked. "I suppose so, yeah. Looking forward to it?"<p>

"As much as every year."

"Would you like something?"

"Er, a butterbeer," said Lily, confused.

"For Christmas."

"You really don't have to," she told him automatically.

"Why?" asked James. "Are you back to hating me again?"

"No," said Lily. "Though it was a close call. You just don't have to get me something."  
>"Clearly you don't find my fantastic charisma alone to be enough. What's your favorite color?"<p>

"Blue. Why?"

"Well, you must want _something_."

"You're ridiculous," Lily laughed.

James sighed. "_You_ are. Honestly, it's like you're a saint or something!"

"Just because I think that you don't need to get me a present?" said Lily.

"Well, you know, how everyone just worships the ground you walk on, and all."

"That's stupid."

"What, are you too busy _learning_ to notice how much the teachers adore you?" asked James.

"That _would_ be why we go to classes."

"Anyway, you have to want something. An owl?"

"I live with Muggles, James," Lily pointed out. "That wouldn't work out at all."

"Oh," said James. "Right." He though for a moment. "How about a broomstick. You should really fly sometime—"

"Do you realize how _expensive_ those are?"

"Do you realize how difficult you're being?"

"I'm not being difficult at all," Lily said. "You're the one who insists on getting me something."

"Fine," James sighed, "but if you get socks, don't blame me."

"Socks?" she laughed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to get you?"

"_Nothing_. You know," Lily said, "like I've been saying for the last ten minutes."

"There has to be something!"

"Figure it out yourself, then."

"Flowers?" he tried, but took back the suggestion within seconds. "Merlin, no, you hate flowers, don't you?"

"Just lilies," she said.

James laughed. "Really?"

"No, I made it up on the spot."

"I could do without the sarcasm," said James.

"And I," Lily told him, "could do without your insistence on getting me a Christmas present."

"We'll compromise, then."

"How's that?"

"I'll get you something," James began, "but I won't wrap it, and you can pick it, and I won't even give it to you anywhere near Christmas."

"How is that," said Lily, "a compromise?"

"Well, first of all," he said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world, "it's not technically a Christmas present if I'm giving it to you two weeks beforehand. Second, as far as I'm aware, the receiver does not generally pick out their own gift. Not to mention it won't even be wrapped. But I've never understood that anyway. I think Muggles came up with it, personally, and we just sort of went along with it, like we knew what was going on."

"Can't we just do something else?"

"Like shop?" he suggested. "Of course."

"Fine, then. If you're so stubborn, I'll come along. But I'm going to pick out the ugliest jumper in the whole, entire shop."

"And wear it every day?" James said. "Brilliant!"

"Oh, shut up."

"You say that as though you think it will work."

"Well, I pray that it will one day. But come on. We haven't got all day to find a hideous jumper, you know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why must every LilyJames fic I write feature words that are different in America? Hopefully this was less disastrous than the last one. This was written for lovenotforgotten on Tumblr, who goes by MidnightRose24 here. Lily and James's first date. Yep. That's what this is. Thank you very much for reading. Hopefully, it was not a chore.**


End file.
